The Letter
by cathyhb
Summary: Now who’s writing those letters?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this fanfic so do not sue me! 11/18/04

A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking "" – Basically means that the character is speaking

_Italicized _words are from the parchment

I love hearing from you so **please review!**

Please read A/N at the end!

The Letter

**Chapter1 **

It was a hot afternoon and Hermione Granger just finished her Arithmancy class and was late for her date with her best friends and Hagrid. She was feeling a little parched and stirred away from the direction to Hagrid's hut towards deep within the castle and into the kitchen for a cold pumpkin juice.

Feeling a little bit better, she found herself making petty excuses for her tardiness on the way back to her original destination. She was a keen observant and noticed a piece of parchment paper lying on top of a rock. "Bloody first years!" blaming the students nearby. "Why don't they learn to pick up their trash?" she continued mumbling until a light of gold shone from the parchment and magically wrote…

_Hermione Granger… a stupid MUDBLOOD who thinks she knows everything!_

Just like a flash, the words disappeared as soon as she read them.

Her first reaction was to tear the letter into many pieces and then obliterate it… but her other instinct got the better of her. She drew out her wand, tapped the parchment, and whispered a few words. She then took out her quill and started writing on the parchment as well.

How nice of you to notice someone like me. You had just spent your time planning this just for me meaning you really care about me.

She smiled and put the parchment back on top of the rock. Before she could walk away, the parchment lit up once again.

_Not bad for a mudblood… although you must be really stupid to think that **I **care for you, and you call yourself Head Girl…_

Hermione could not help but smile. She was getting the reaction she wanted. Why waste energy on something she knew was a lie. Being nice to whoever was writing to her was apparently getting on the person's nerves.

Just as she was about to write back, Ron came running to meet her. "Bloody hell Hermione, where have you been? We have been eating **your** share of those hard things that Hagrid likes to call food. It gave new meaning to 'more for us'."

Hermione almost laughed but managed to keep her mouth shut.

"Go on and laugh, Harry's looking green with all the stuff he has been forced to eat."

"And you being the Good Samaritan that you are left him to save yourself." Hermione mocked.

"I was merely trying to relieve myself… and call for reinforcements." He added with a sly grin on his face. "Anyway, I think I'm allergic to that batch…" Ron mumbled the last words when the parchment glowed once again.

"Another batch?" Hermione sighed in exasperation. She too noticed the parchment flash and wanted to keep the contents to herself. She knew that her quill-mate was nearby and she did not want to give him/her the satisfaction of Ron's anger.

"Yeah, killer this time, literally." Ron moved his head from side-to-side trying to get a glimpse of the contents of the parchment as Hermione held it behind her back. "Hey Hermione, your parchment just glowed."

"Well yeah, it did, didn't it?" She flipped the parchment upside down so that the front was facing the ground. She opened her bag and stuffed it inside her bag. "Well I guess I'm ready for that new batch." She grabbed her friend's arm and dragged him with her. "And you're coming with me."

Ron started throwing tantrums as he tried to escape her grip, not noticing the person hiding in the shadows at the entrance of the Forbidden forest holding a very suspicious parchment. He formed a smirk on his face and turned around to head back to the castle.

* * *

A/N:For those of you who read this because you've tried my other fics I wanna apologize for neglecting my previous fics. As I've said before I've lost my inspiration and imagination in continuing those fics. I'm trying to get it back by writing new ones that may push new ideas in me. But I do promise that I will finish the major fics that I've written namely; **_Last Chance, Summer Camp and Picture Perfect_**. I really want to apologize to those reading Summer Camp, I've promised before that I will end it in a few chapters but then the story got out of hand and became very similar to Last Chance. I'm still trying to figure out some twist that could end it. 

For those who have not tried my fics my message for you is please review. I've received some ideas from the reviewers that I incorporated in my fics like in Summer Camp. I want to receive some juice from other people. I want to know what you want in here. I could make some adjustments for you, I'm kinda flexible. Please help me make something you want to read.

And before anyone flames me bout my English, here's a warning, I do not live in a country wherein English is the main language. So, I want to apologize for my poor English. I always ask for betas for each of my fics so I am asking the lot of you out there to please help me out. If anybody's interested could you please email me at I would really appreciate your help…

BTW this line "_Not bad for a mudblood_" means that he is admiring her for using a spell that belonged to the ancient times of the wizarding world. The person did not expect anyone to know that spell. It sort of sacred in a sense.

Another thing, I am no good with naming spells and OC's so I once again ask for your help in that department. Thank you all!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this fanfic so do not sue me! 05/24/05

A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking

"" – Basically means that the character is speaking

_Italicized _words are from the parchment

I love hearing from you so **please review!**

Please read A/N at the end!

**The Letter**

Chapter2

After the oh so delicious treat that Hagrid made for the glorious golden trio, Hermione and her friends marched instantly back to the Gryffindor tower. The boys headed straight to their rooms and tried to cure themselves from food poisoning using a muggle sort of treatment.

Hermione on the other hand used her better judgment and used her wand instead. This ingenuity had earned her a little bit more of time, privacy and a chance to read the mysterious letter. She hadn't read it, which meant that the message was still intact.

_For once, the know-it-all is at a loss for words. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd close those big red lips of yours…_

Hermione did not feel the least bit upset. She's grown accustomed to being called a know-it-all. She did feel a little amused. 'Big red lips eh?' She pulled her quill and started scribbling onto the parchment.

_I thought I'd check in with you and think that I'm snubbing you. I don't want to hurt your feelings. Now about that message, the thing you said about my lips, don't you think the more appropriate word is 'luscious'? You should try to be more creative with your words._

Hermione smiled feeling a little triumphant as she pictured the reaction of her quill-mate. Within seconds, she received a reply.

_Don't be so full of yourself mudblood! Your lips aren't luscious at all! I was talking figuratively, meaning your mouth always makes annoying noises that no one finds amusing except of course for McGonagall…_

'I'm winning!' Hermione's lips curved into a smile at the thought. She counted up to ten before writing back on the quill ever so slowly.

_That was fast. I had a feeling you were waiting for my reply. I can't tell you how much this means to me. You know, to have a fan who can't seem to stop thinking of me. You even came up with a way to communicate with me. I'm telling you, that is so sweet!_

Hermione then added another message so she could rest for the night.

_Well, it is getting late. I have to get my beauty sleep just so you can see me fresh tomorrow morning. I'm doing this just for you._

This time Hermione started giggling. 'That'll teach him, whoever he is, to pick a fight with me.'

* * *

The Slytherin common room only had one visitor that night, a blonde wizard to be precise. There was something glowing in his hand, which seemed to annoy the young wizard. "That arrogant mudblood bi…"

"What's the matter Draco? Another unsuccessful game? Who's the prey this time?" Blaise Zabini sauntered into the room noticing his friend's sour mood.

"It's really none of your business Blaise…" Draco wanted to add a few more words but the parchment glowed once again. "That bloody mudblood!"

Blaise was able to read the message as well. "Mudblood eh? It must be that Gryffindor mudblood. She's the only one I know that would be brave enough for this…"

"She has gone too far! She'll pay for this absurdity!" Draco rolled the parchment and started to walk to his dormitory.

"She's really gotten into your skin eh mate? Would you like me to get back at her for you? The good thing with this spell is you don't know who you're writing to. Someone could easily replace the original party." Blaise raced to his friend's side.

"I'll do it myself!" Draco was starting to think of the things that he could do to irritate his quill-mate.

"But you're already emotionally involved here. You can't win that way." Blaise reasoned.

"I'm not planning to use this stupid parchment anymore!" Draco almost growled in annoyance.

"Not responding to her is the same as admitting that she won. You can't let a Gryffindor best a Slytherin!" Blaise tried once more. "Give me the parchment and I'll make sure that she won't win. You can still do what you want to her. Actually, that would be a good diversion. This way she won't have a clue as to the identity of who's writing back to her."

"Fine!" Draco threw the parchment across the room to get Blaise off his back.

'Finally! What a good day this turned out to be.' Blaise had a smirk on his face similar to what Draco usually wears.

* * *

A/N: Hi! I'm on the process of finishing "Last Chance". After that, I would then move on to either "Picture Perfect" or "Summer Camp". This is practically just a side project so that I won't be bored. It's kind of draining to continue my previous fics when there are so many ideas/plots floating in my mind.

Oh and mind you, I live in a country wherein the English language is not the primary language so please be kind with the reviews. I did try to have beta readers but since I do not update as frequently as I should, I feel rather embarrassed to contact my previous betas after so long… So in short, I apologize for the English…

Lorett: don't worry I know wat u mean

VictoriaM2006: im mostly a dr/hr kind of writer but if u like I cud hav put a little bit romance bet the two friends

Everybody else: thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this fanfic so do not sue me! 07/13/05

A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking

"" – Basically means that the character is speaking

_ Italicized _words are from the parchment

I love hearing from you so **please review!**

**The Letter **

Chapter3

Hermione woke up smiling from a peaceful slumber. She knew that her "quill-mate" was deeply irritated with her. Moreover, she was feeling a bit giddy knowing that she could annoy someone with simple words. She just wished she could put a face on her quill-mate. She enjoyed watching Ron's face whenever it threatened to explode and she was sure her quill-mate would react in a similar fashion.

Due to the use of the word mudblood, she decided that she was writing back to a Slytherin. A smile broke her lips with the satisfaction of annoying a Slytherin. 'A Slytherin with a good head on his shoulders.' The spell they performed on the paper was for advance students. There is a lot of self-discipline involved in starting that spell. 'So that cancels Crabbe and Goyle… maybe Pansy.' She wasn't sure that the person was a wizard. She just assumed that the person was male but there was still a possibility for the opposite sex. With that puzzle in mind, she proceeded with her morning rituals.

After a few minutes, she was inside the Great Hall for breakfast with the enchanted parchment in her hand. She took her seat beside Ron who was coincidentally facing the Slytherin table. "Hi guys," was the only greeting she provided for her friends.

It was returned with tired grunts of acknowledgment. Apparently, the guys haven't fully recovered from Hagrid's cooking.

Hermione shook her head and took her chance to glance at the Slytherin table unquestioned. She studied their faces, searching for someone who was a tad bit more agitated or have a more menacing expression on his/her face. She concluded that her quill-mate would hate her more this morning. She searched for signs from the faces but found none.

Hermione had a wrong conclusion though. Draco Malfoy, her real quill-mate, wore the same smirk that he had always worn. He had done well in hiding what he really feels even to himself.

Blaise Zabini on the other hand, was smiling as he spoke to his housemates. He noticed the brown-haired Gryffindor glancing at his table and his housemates. He had an urge to tease the young witch but he could never be found by anyone or he'd be in trouble. That being said, he waited until it felt natural to leave hall. He went on his way to a private hallway, where no one seemed interested to loiter around and pulled out a parchment and quill.

_How was breakfast?_

It was simple enough… if it came from a normal person.

* * *

Back at the Great Hall, Hermione and her friends stayed until the sea of people drained to puddles of water.

Before Hermione could leave, she saw her parchment flash. Ron saw it too and got curious. "Oy, what's wrong with your parchment?"

Hermione sighed and decided to tell them the truth. "I found it yesterday on school grounds."

"What's it do?" Harry seemed interested enough to ask.

"Well, I am connected to this person and we write things to each other." Hermione explained.

"What things?" Ron arched an eyebrow.

"Not the things that run in your mind Ron." She teased.

"Then what is it?" Harry just couldn't leave a mystery alone.

"Nasty things. This person insults me and…"

"What?" Ron stood abruptly from the table, blood rushing to his face.

"It's nothing really. I'm actually enjoying it."

"You've gone bonkers Hermione, tell her Harry."

"Hermione if you need anything…"

"Thanks Harry but you see, there's really nothing to worry about. He or she insults me but then I get to annoy them afterwards. I'm actually enjoying it."

"So what does it say?" Ron almost grabbed the parchment from Hermione.

"Let me read it first." Hermione tugged back. "_How was breakfast?"_

"I thought you said there were insults." Ron took a peak.

"Have you any idea who you're connected to?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione examined the parchment as if there was something wrong with it. "But I do believe that this person is in the Slytherin house."

"Oh, those kinds of insults." Ron whispered to himself.

Hermione pulled her quill and thought of what to write back. 'What does he mean by… how's… breakfast?' She was a logical witch; it was this logic that caused her eyes to suddenly widen. Her quill-mate was nasty and would never ask her about breakfast or anything of that sort. She began writing her response.

_What the devil did you put in my food?_

* * *

The wizard behind the shadows smiled at putting his plan into action.

_Nothing, but don't you think there was something off with the pumpkin juice?_

His smile grew wider after finishing his message.

* * *

Hermione stared blankly at the parchment for a couple of minutes before she broke into a run towards the Hospital wing, leaving two clueless wizards. 


End file.
